pandoraheartsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Story of the Barmas: Pink Curse
'The Story of the Barmas: Pink Curse '''to ostatnia historia pierwszego tomu Pandora hearts~Caucus retrace~. Skupia się ona głównie na domostwie rodu Barma, czego można zresztą domyślić się po samym tytule. Streszczenie Reim nie miał prawdziwych wakacji od dobrych dziewięciu miesięcy. To był pracowity dzień, a on wciąż kontynuował swoją pracę. Na ogół, z powodu swojej służby u rodziny Barmów, nie zajmował się tylko sprawami Pandory. Z tego powodu codziennie był zmuszony radzić sobie z nadwyraz dużymi, wręz przytłaczającymi nakładami pracy. Musiał pracować niezwykle efektownie, tworzyć raporty o prawie nienagannej dokładności i dobrze przyjętym formacie, lecz mimo to wciąż pozostawał bez jakiejkolwiek nagrody za swoją ciężką pracę. Jego codzienna egzystencja przedstawiała się w szczegółowych raportach spisywanych każdego dnia. Jednakże dziś było inaczej. Po przeszło ośmiu miesiącach oraz dwóch dni ciężkiej pracy, Reim w końcu dostał długo upragniony wolny dzień, w którym nie musiał ślęczeć nad stosem dokumentów. Reim szedł przez hol rezydencji Barma, gdzie pozostała służba rodu spoglądała na niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia i dezorientacji. Tę reakcję wywołała świadomość obecnych, że Reim miał być teraz na wakacjach. Jeden z nich zapytał się, co tutaj robi, na co okularnik odparł bez śladu irytacji, że został wezwany przez księcia Barmę. Gdy jeden ze służących spytał o to, usłyszał w odpowiedzi, że Rufus ma mu coś do powiedzenia na osobności. Reim zauważył na twarzy współpracownika wyraz współczucia i bezradności, ponieważ chciał by młody Lunettes mógł się nareszcie nacieszyć chwilą wolności. Reim pomyślał wtedy, że tego rodzaju zainteresowanie jego osobą jest kompletnie zbyteczne, gdyż tak długo jak była jakaś praca do wykonania, należało porzucić wolną chwilę dla siebie i się nią zająć. A na to Reim zawsze był psychicznie przygotowany. Spytał się służącego czy ich pan znajduje się obecnie w swoim gabinecie, na co tamten powiedział mu, że powinien właśnie tam być. Wtedy Reim ruszył prosto na drugie piętro. Wspinając się po schodach, myślał o wybornie sporządzonej tydzień przed wakacjami liście rzeczy, które miał zrobić. Pójść na zakupy, poczytać - te rzeczy znajdowały się na jego planie ale Reim pomysłał, że nie są to czynności na tyle ważne, żeby być dokumentowane. Zdecydował, że skoro jest to tak spokojny dzień, w którym nie musi się śpieszyć, może również trochę popracować, co zresztą było zdecydowanie bardziej nakierowane na jego osobowość. Przypomniał sobie, jak Break mówił mu, że jest pracoholikiem, co wywoływało uśmiech na jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie jak Xerxes śmiał się z niego mówiąc to. Kiedy tak myślał o Breaku, zastanawiało go czy jego myśli nakierowane są bardziej na pracę czy na zabawę. Dotarłszy do gabinetu Barmy, zapukał do drzwi i wciąż za nimi stojąc podał swoją tożsamość. Rufus nakazał mu wejść do środka. Reim miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie będzie musiał pisać kolejnego raportu. Wchodząc do pokoju, pokłonił się swojemu panu zanim Rufus zdążył z siebie wydusić, że jeśli nic nie zdziała, umrze od okropnej klątwy. Reim zapytał się go co ma na myśli. ''Następnie historia zostaje przedstawiona w formie kolejnego raportu Reima: Reim stwierdził, że Rufusowi wydawało się, że umiera. Okularnik zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko rodzina Barma byłaby dotknięta śmiercią głowy rodu, ale również wszystkie cztery księstwa. Dlatego też Barma zalecił mu podjęcie działania w celu natychmiastowego rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Tutaj Reim przechodzi do nagrywania rozmowy (P - pytanie; O - odpowiedź): P. Rufus wspomniał o klątwie, o jaką chodzi? O. Klątwa Mahani. Rufus nie zna jej specyfiki prócz faktu, że na jej skutek następuje śmierć w ciągu kilku dni. Jednakże Barma jeszcze nie umarł i dlatego chce, aby Reim znalazł sposób na złamanie ów klątwy. P. Czy Rufus wie czemu została ona na niego rzucona? O. Otrzymał od kogoś w prezencie wazon z wąską szyjką z dalekiego kraju. Rufus oczywiście przyjął ten prezent. Darczyńca powiedział mu, że ongiś było to naczynie obrzędowe Mahani oraz że jeśli właściciel nie będzie go pielęgnować i go zniszczy, zostanie zabity przez klątwę Mahani. Oznacza to, że jak Reim nie znajdzie na czas sposobu na przełamanie klątwy, Rufus umrze. P. Czemu więc Rufus przyjął tak niebezpieczny prezent? Czy nie poddawał w wątpliwość słów tego człowieka? Jeśli nie, to dlaczego był tak nieostrożny? O. Niektórzy pragną dawać prezenty Rufusowi jako głowie rodziny Barma. Biznesmen był dziwny, ale dlatego, że Rufus był nim niezmiernie zaintrygowany i zaprosił go do rezydencji jako gościa, Barma przyjął podarunek. P. Książe powinien być bardziej ostrożny z nieznajomymi. Gdzie teraz podziewa się biznesmen? O. Rufus posłał po niego, ale służący nie potrafił go zlokalizować. Bardzo gnębiło księcia to, że jeśli umrze, nie będzie nikogo kto mógłby pomóc Sheryl z jej wózkiem inwalidzkim. Stwierdził też, że nie pozwoliłby innemu mężczyźnie pchać jej wózka. P. Rufus jest panem Reima, ale musiał wysłać służących, by zbadali sytuację, ponieważ on sam zaprzeczył jej prawdziwości. O. Tak. P. Jednakże Rufus jest najstarszym członikiem czterech wielkich domostw. Dalej Reim mówił, że chociaż Rufi jest najmądrzejszy, to i tak popełnił bardzo głupi błąd. O. Reim nie musiał cięgle mówić mu tego w twarz, bo już wiedział jakim okropnym był głupcem. P. Jeśli nawet głowa rodziny Barma nie znała wszystkich faktów, jak Reim mógłby być w stanie znależć jakieś użyteczne informacje na własną rękę? Jeżeli Rufusowi są znane jakiekolwiek wskazówki odnośnie klątwy, niech proszę, je ujawni. O. Rufus ma trochę informacji, które mogłby być pomocne. P. Takie jak... O. Nazwa klątwy to "Mahani..." P. Oraz... O. "Różu" P. Skonsternowany Reim zapytał się czy chodzi o "kolor różowy"? O. Cóż... Po tym Reim zakończył rozmowę z Barmą. Dopisek: Reim chciał, by dochodzenie prowadzone było w tajemnicy, żeby uniknąć mieszania się rodziny Barmy czy Pandory. Poza tym sam Rufus też tego chciał. Normalnie nawet będąc pod wpływem klątwy Mahani, Rufus Barma mógłby użyć swojej rozległej wiedzy na temat wszelkiej maści zaklęć, by znaleźć sposób na złamanie klątwy, ale tym razem było inaczej. Rufus musiał stanąć oko w oko z Kategoria:Light Novel Kategoria:Ród Barma